youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Giselle in Wonderland (Disney and Sega Version)
Disney and Sega movie spoof and animal style version of the 1951 Disney film, "Alice in Wonderland". Cast: Cast: *Alice - Giselle (A Tale of Tooth Fairies) *Alice's Sister - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Dinah - Scrappy Mouse (Mighty Mouse) *White Rabbit - Tito (Oliver & Company) *Doorknob - Hector the Dog (Hector's House) *Dodo - Woody Woodpecker *Parrot next to Dodo - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Animals in 'Caucus Race' - The Muppet Characters *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Dimitri and Sviatoslav (Count Duckula) *Oysters as Themselves *Walrus - Sam the Eagle (The Muppets) *Carpenter - The Great Gonzo (The Muppets) *Bill the Lizard - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *Flowers - Gadget Hackwrench, Nanny, Tammy, Oliver's Brothers and Sisters, Jenny McBride, Fawn Deer, Angelina Ballerina, Rebecca Cunningham, Roxanne, Olivia, Miss Piggy, Emily Elephant, Fozzie Bear, Sam, Alex and Clover, Dodger and Rita, Mrs. Brisby, Kangaroo, Princess Sylvia, Queen Ezra, others *Caterpillar - Stiletto (Danger Mouse) *Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Penfold (Danger Mouse) *Bird in Tree - D.W. (Arthur) *Cheshire Cat - Sonic the Hedgehog *Mad Hatter - Count Duckula *March Hare - Igor (Count Duckula) *Dormouse - Drutt (The Trap Door) *Tulgey Wood Creatures as Themselves *Card Painters - Paddington Bear, Danger Mouse and Rex (Toy Story) *Marching Cards - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins), Mice from Rescue Aid Soicety (The Rescuers Down Under), Bugs (The Trap Door), Stoppit and Tidyup Characters, Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Zipper (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers), Berlioz, Marie, Toulouse (The Aristocats), Animals in Parade (Dumbo), The Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit), The Pi-rats (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Queen of Hearts - Catrina (My Little Pony: Escape from Katrina) *King of Hearts - Rep (My Little Pony: Escape from Katrina) Scene Index *Giselle in Wonderland part 1 - Opening Credits *Giselle in Wonderland part 2 - Giselle is Bored ("In a World of My Own") *Giselle in Wonderland part 3 - The Run of the Dog ("I'm Late") *Giselle in Wonderland part 4 - Giselle Meets Hector/The Bottle on the *Giselle in Wonderland part 5 - The Arrival of Giselle ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") *Giselle in Wonderland part 6 - Giselle Meets Dimitri and Sviatoslav ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") *Giselle in Wonderland part 7 - "The Eagle Sam and Alien Gonzo" *Giselle in Wonderland part 8 - "Old Father William" *Giselle in Wonderland part 9 - A Bobcat with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" *Giselle in Wonderland part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") *Giselle in Wonderland part 11 - Giselle Meets Stiletto the Crow/"How Doth the Little Crocodile" *Giselle in Wonderland part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Giselle *Giselle in Wonderland part 13 - Giselle Meets the Cheshire Hedgehog ("'Twas Brilling") *Giselle in Wonderland part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") *Giselle in Wonderland part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Dog Arrives Again) *Giselle in Wonderland part 16 - The Tulgey Wood *Giselle in Wonderland part 17 - Giselle Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") *Giselle in Wonderland part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards' March/Catrina, the Queen of Hearts *Giselle in Wonderland part 19 - The Cheshire Hedgehog Appears Yet Again *Giselle in Wonderland part 20 - Giselle's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" *Giselle in Wonderland part 21 - Giselle's Flight/The Finale *Giselle in Wonderland part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: *Alice in Wonderland (1951) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse *A Tale of Tooth Fairies *Mighty Mouse The New Adventures *Classic Mighty Mouse Shorts *Oliver and Company *Hector's House *Classic Woody Woodpecker Shorts *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *The Muppet Show *Count Duckula *The Muppet Movie *The Great Muppet Caper *Muppets Take Manhattan *The Muppet Christmas Carol *Muppet Treasure Island *Muppets from Space *The Muppets (2011) *Muppets Most Wanted *It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie *MADtv *Robot Chicken *Disney's Bonkers (TV Series) *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers *The Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue *Raw Toonage *Angelina Ballerina *TaleSpin *A Goofy Movie *The Great Mouse Detective *Peppa Pig *Totally Spies! *The Secret of Nimh *Dot and the Kangaroo *Muzzy in Gondoland *Danger Mouse *Arthur *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic SatAM *Sonic Underground *Sonic OVA *Sonic Boom (2014 TV Series) *Sonic X *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Spanish VHS Promo *Sonic the Hedgehog 1991 Commercial *Sonic Jam: Sonic Ride *Sonic for Hire *Sonic Uncut 3 *SegaSonic the Hedgehog Commercial *The Trap Door *Paddington (1975 TV Series) *Paddington Goes to Movies *Paddington Goes to School *Paddington's Birthday Bonzana *Toy Story 1 *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *Farce of the Penguins *The Rescuers Down Under *Stoppit and Tidyup *The Aristocats *Dumbo *My Little Pony: Escape to Katrina Category:Disney and Sega Category:Alice In Wonderland Movies Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Sega Film Productions